A product made by Australian Bellson Electric has 5 output ports for color LED lamp connection through a 4-wire power cord. This 4-wire cord is not compatible with the existing 2-wire power cord widely-used in the current swimming pool lighting industry. In the 4 wire cord, one wire is grounding, and the other 3 wires are used to convey PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) signals to drive red, green, or blue diode in the color lamp, separately. The Bellson product uses Wi-Fi in peer-to-peer mode to communicate between a smart phone and the controller. While the phone is connected to the controller, it implicitly switches the Wi-Fi connection from the home Wi-Fi router to the controller, causing the device to lose its Internet connection. Replacing the existing 2-wire cord with the new 4-wire power cord, in the ground, is usually a difficult and costly job. Furthermore, the controller works only with color LED lamps. Accordingly, there is a need for a solution to this problem that allows for both white and colored light, and which can work over the 2-wire power cords that are installed in countless pool systems across the country and around the world.